villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiser Geist
"We are not here to negotiate with you, mein friend - we are here to introduce a new style of war.. terror from the skies, the seas, the land.. yes, we are not here to play games.. we are here to make you understand the true meaning of fear.." ~ Kaiser Geist Kaiser Geist is the supreme leader of the entire Sie Fürchten race, which are little more than extensions of himself - designed to spread across infinite time-lines and enslave the native species of said time-lines, while also wiping out a large portion of them in what is known as a "Temporal Purge": the temporal energies resulting from the devastated realms serve to fuel Kaiser Geist and ensures his own immortality. Having long ascended to near-godlike power Kaiser Geist created a younger version of himself known as Kommandant Blutbad by which to physically lead his people, the true Kaiser prefering to stay hidden save in the most extreme of circumstances. Following the events of Incarnates Kaiser Geist will be one of the many who seek to obtain the now splintered Golden Empire and as can be expect the Sie Fürchten will be one of the more feared and hated of all the post-Voice factions that will be competing for power, though they will have limited alliances with Regent Voice (who helped in their creation). History Kaiser Geist was once a great and powerful explorer from an ancient humanoid race able to travel across time but forbidding the practice, fearful of the damage they could do if they were to somehow alter time. Fascinated with the idea of altering time to show to his own kind that they had nothing to fear Geist broke his species law after being encouraged to fulfill his curiosity by a friend he confided in secret (who was actually an alternate Voice, who had traveled back in time) and traveled to a period of history far beyond his own, which just so happened to be an alternate WWII in which the Axis Powers succeeded in conquering all of Europe and a large part of America. Seeing unspeakable atrocities and oppression in the time-line he had come across Geist tried to "fix" the time-line by erasing the terrible events he had witnessed - however in doing so he created a paradox that threatened to destroy everything. Thus left with no option but to undo what he had done Geist brought back the terrible time-line he had tried to erase, yet the damage was done and as the time-line was reborn Geist found the inhabitants forever changed due to his actions, losing their humanity and starting to resemble Geist in appearance and personality. Driven mad by the realization his attempts to save the time-line had instead caused more suffering to the world Geist broke down and began to repeatedly destroy and recreate the time-line until eventually he lost all hope and became the entity known as the Kaiser. The end result of Kaiser's many tragedies was the creation of the Sie Fürchten race when he realized he was beginning to lose corporeal existence and that only temporal energy could save him - sending his creations to new, unaltered, time-lines he soon realized that by conquering other time-lines and feeding on the energies of other species he not only prolonged his physical existence but grew steadily stronger. Thus as Kaiser Geist, the man who originally tried to erase a nightmare from history instead came to rule over one of his own making - consumed by the madness of failure, the desire for victory and sheer survival.. even at the cost of untold billions of lives. Never Again Kaiser Geist is a major antagonist in Never Again, which acts as the origin of what will become the Altered Histories series - in this story the Sie Fürchten successfully rewrite history to "erase" Warcry and conquer Earth. Powers / Abilities *'Multiversal Tyrant' (Kaiser Geist is the supreme ruler of the Sie Fürchten and through them has destroyed and conquered countless time-lines and alternate realities) *'Temporal Vampirism' (Kaiser Geist drains the temporarl energies of entire worlds to keep himself in a corporeal state, the more temporal energy he absorbs the greater his level of superhuman abilities become : at his peak he develops vast telepathic, telekinetic and biokinetic abilities across time/space) *'Bio-Genesis' (Kaiser Geist can create smaller images of himself at will, the entire Sie Fürchten race are actually modified versions of Kaiser Geist - some of which are merged with other species that Kaiser Geist has absorbed) *'Gestalt Mind' (Kaiser Geist is a multi-being, sharing a psychic link with the entire Sie Fürchten race - to the point of being able to see through the eyes of every single Sie Fürchten and control their actions) *'Temporal Immortality' (Kaiser Geist can survive in the past, present and future of numerous time-lines, making him immortal - at his weakest however he is little more than a phantasm (gaining the ability to possess others) ) Theme / Additional Information Kaiser Geist's theme is "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin - which embodies his character, both the tragic elements as well as the utterly ruthless. *Kaiser Geist translates roughly into "Emperor Ghost" in German. *Sie Fürchten translates roughly into "you will fear" in German *despite the obvious inspirations from WWII Era Germany in both Kaiser Geist and the Sie Fürchten I do not support the ideals of Nazism, I simply created them in this fashion due to a number of fantasy and sci-fi media of which I grew up on (Hellboy, Indiana Jones and Hellsing). I apologize fully to any who are offended but please remember these are fantasy beings, they do not (and should not) reflect the events or opinions of the real world. *The Sie Fürchten also embody darker elements of a number of other hate groups such as the KKK, Fascism and numerous other dictatorships - the ultimate goal is not to glorify these groups but show how the Sie Fürchten are a corruption of varied time-lines rather than natural beings, the Kaiser himself is a temporal paradox and has come to embody all the worst traits of hate and prejudice. *Kaiser Geist was once humanlike in appearance but has since become disfigured to the point of being a skeleton - kept alive by the temporal energies of realms consumed by the Sie Fürchten. Category:Major Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortal Characters Category:Schadel Category:Conquerors Category:Dictators Category:The-Voice